my winter fox
by nimpluq
Summary: kim jongdae memiliki istri gumiho. complete. chenmin. yaoi. bl.


WARN: YAOI, BL,

CHENMIN INSIDE

NC

Typo berkeliaran

* * *

My winter Fox

* * *

Di dunia yang sempit seperti ini, Kim Jongdae tak pernah berpikir dimana tempat ia akan terjatuh, selama ia menyukainya, ia pikir itu akan baik-baik saja, sama seperti halnya ketika ia terjatuh pada sesosok Kim Minseok.

Pria manis yang pemalu itu mampu menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Tujuh tahun pernikahannya dengan Minseok, nyatanya tak mampu membuka hati Minseok untuk berterus terang padanya.

Kim Jongdae bukannya tak paham, hanya saja ia sedikit menghawatirkan keadaannya. Awalnya ia hanya menerka, tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia dapat memastikan bahwa terkaannya benar.

Itu adalah malam dimana Soeul terkena demam, malam itu bulan sedang terang dan udara sedang dingin karena pergantian ke musim salju, Soeul selalu merengek tanpa mau melepas ibunya sedikit pun sementara Daeul juga manja pada ibunya, dan itu cukup merepotkan Minseok.

Saat itu, Minseok terlihat sama pucatnya dengan Soeul, jadi ketika Soeul dan Daeul sudah terlelap, Jongdae menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dan dia yang akan berganti menjaga Soeul.

Minseok menyetujuinya dan ia melihat Minseok masuk ke kamar mereka, tapi sebelum ia beranjak ke kamar Soeul, bayangan di balik dinding kamar mereka yang hanya berupa kertas tipis membentuk sesuatu yang sudah mengganggu di pikirannya sejak lama.

Awalnya itu seperti kepala yang menengadah, kemudian muncul telinga yang mencuat keluar seperti telinga rubah, lalu muncul ekor-ekor yang bergerak, bayangan itu membungkuk, kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang di geser dengan hati-hati, dan saat itu Jongdae tahu Minseok telah pergi.

Tubuhnya tak bergerak untuk beberapa saat, mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia membawa langkahnya mendekati pintu kamar mereka, dan membukanya hingga suara geseran pintu merambat memecah hening.

Pintu lain di kamar mereka terbuka, angin memasuki kamar dan menampilkan kolam ikan yang berada tepat di samping kamar mereka.

Saat itu, ia menyimpannya di dalam memorinya, menunggu sampai Minseok mengatakan kepadanya. ia tak akan keberatan. Minseok selalu memilikinya, jadi ia hanya akan menunggu dengan sabar.

Malam itu, ia hanya menutup pintu dan kembali ke kamar Soeul untuk mendapati kedua anaknya telah tertidur lelap, dan ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping mereka.

* * *

Hari ini adalah purnama di musim dingin, salju turun dimana-mana dan mereka selalu menggunakan penghangat ruangan.

Ia dan Minseok tidur dengan mengapit kedua anak mereka yang tertidur setelah anak-anak itu puas berceloteh panjang lebar tentang kegiatan mereka di sekolah. Matanya memang sudah tertutup, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar Minseok yang bangun dan mematikan TV yang masih menyala.

Ia merasakan kecupan di pelipisnya. Minseok selalu melakukannya, mencium mereka satu persatu pada pagi hari ketika anak-anak akan berangkat sekolah dan dirinya ketika akan berangkat bekerja.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara telapak kaki yang bersentukan dengan lantai menjauh, hingga suara pintu yang di geser dengan pelan membuatnya paham. Saat pintu di tutup dengan pelan, ia membuka matanya.

Menatap pada pintu yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja di tutup oleh Minseok.

Dia menghela nafasnya pelan, membawa tubuhnya bangun dan duduk. Tangannya membenarkan selimut yang melindungi tubuh Soeul dan Daeul. Ia mengambil kacamata kunonya dan memakainya, kemudian berdiri untuk beranjak dan mengambil mantelnya, langkahnya ia bawa menuju pintu, membukanya dan segera keluar.

Bulan yang terang menemani langkahnya, menyibak salju yang terhampar di hadapannya, mengabaikan salju yang turun dari langit di sekitarnya, terjatuh di rambut dan pundaknya.

Melangkah

Melangkah

Melangkah

* * *

Di sepanjang jalan, pinus-pinus yang tinggi dengan daun yang tertutup salju mengiringi langkahnya yang menanjak membelah hutan, tujuannya hanya satu, lembah yang terbuka di tengah hutan.

Lolongan serigala terdengar, kemudian burung hantu mengikuti untuk memecah hening. Lalu suara lolongan yang melingking bergabung.

Sebentar lagi, pikirnya.

Jalan yang sebelumnya menanjak kini berganti datar, dan ia melihatnya, dari sela-sela batang pohon yang berjajar, dari sela-sela ranting yang menggantung, dari sela-sela salju yang turun, ia melihatnya meskipun jarak mereka jauh.

Begitu cantik, bulunya yang putih seperti berpendar karena cahaya bulan, matanya biru serupa laut, bening, kepalanya menengadah untuk melolong kearah bulan, dia dalam posisi duduk dan ekornya bergerak-gerak.

Ia tahu ia jatuh cinta, _lagi_.

Selalu seperti itu.

Bayangan masa lalu hinggap di pikirannya, ketika ia tak sengaja menemukannya diantara kabut di tempat yang sama, ia pikir itu hanya pikirannya yang tidak waras karena malam telah tinggi dan ia yang mengantuk.

Bahkan saat itupun, Minseok terlihat cantik.

Saat itu, malam makin tinggi dan udara makin dingin. Kabut mulai turun merambati rumput dan melewati batang-batang pohon, mengepung dan mengisi ruang-ruang kosong melewati sela-sela daun, membiaskan cahaya bulan yang melewatinya, menciptakan ilusi magis yang menghipnotis memperlihatkan uap yang menari dan meliuk pelan diudara.

Lalu kabut dihadapannya bergerak dan tersibak pelan, menampilkan apa yang tak pernah di pikirkannya, memperlihatkan apa yang ada di baliknya. Mata biru yang cantik dan bulunya yang putih, moncongnya begitu dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri, tubuhnya sebesar manusia, kemudian kabut bergerak lagi dan ia melihat ekor-ekornya bergerak pelan.

Mereka sama-sama berhenti di tempat mereka berdiri.

Matanya yang mengantuk berkedip pelan, saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu Minseok melanjutkan langkahnya, melewatinya dengan tenang, sedang dirinya tak bergerak bahkan seinci pun, saat ia menoleh, tubuh Minseok perlahan menghilang di telan kabut. Dan ia tak berniat menyusul, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuruni gunung. Pulang setelah bercengkerama dengan beberapa orang yang berjaga di pos 1.

Hingga sampai saat ini, ia belum pernah lagi melihat Minseok yang berwujud gumiho.

Udara yang keluar dari mulutnya membentuk uap yang bergerak pelan. Ia memutuskan melangkah lagi, mendekati istrinya yang tampak cantik di ujung sana.

Suara kakinya berserak memijak salju, membuat jejak sedalam dua centi tercetak diatasnya.

Mendekati objek yang saat ini diam, telinganya yang putih bergerak-gerak pelan menangkap suara, dan kepalanya menoleh. Membuat mata mereka bertatapan.

Jongdae berhenti mengatur nafas, menatap mata biru yang cantik tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gumiho itu berdiri.

"aku tahu itu kau" ucapnya pada istrinya, kemudian membawa langkah kakinya mendekat, membuat yang lain melangkah mundur, dan itu terpaksa membuat langkahnya kembali berhenti.

"jangan mencoba untuk menghindar" ancamnya "aku tahu itu kau, Kim Minseok" ucapnya tegas.

Gumiho itu berkedip dan kepalanya bergerak gelisah, tampak ketakutan.

Membuatnya menghela nafas karena tiba-tiba saja ia begitu letih.

"apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanyanya pelan, lalu gumiho itu berhenti bergerak, kepalanya menunduk dan matanya melirik takut-takut kearahnya.

Benar.

Sekarang ia tampak menakutkan. Menunduk, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya. Menelan ludah untuk menghalau berat yang sekarang bersarang di tenggorokannya.

Saai ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Minseok yang masih menjaga jarak dengannya, mata birunya menyorot sedih.

"maafkan aku…" ucapnya.

Sekalipun ia pikir seharusnya Minseok memberitahunya, ia setidaknya juga harus memikirkan posisi Minseok, ini tidak seperti sesuatu yang bisa di katakan dengan mudah dan ia harusnya memahami kesulitan Minseok.

Suami macam apa dia ini.

"bolehkah aku mendekat?"

Gumiho itu diam. Dan Jongdae pikir diam itu adalah _ya_. Maka ia membawa langkahnya lagi, mencetak jejak untuk mendekati yang lain.

Begitu ia sampai, ia langsung terkekeh.

"sayang, kau mungin memang besar, tapi kenapa tubuhmu masih lebih pendek dariku?"

Itu benar, bahkan saat ini, kepala Minseok hanya setinggi dada Jongdae. Lalu gumiho itu menggeram memprotes kekehan Jongdae. Membuat Jongdae kembali tertawa.

Catatan, Kim Minseok tidak suka disebut pendek.

Kepalanya menoleh, kalau dalam bentuk manusia, pipinya yang bulat itu pasti akan menggembung, ngambek.

"baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku, okay?" rayunya sembari menggelitik rahang si gumiho. Membuat sebuah dengkuran pelan terdengar dan mata birunya terpejam.

"kau menyukainya?" tanyanya, dengkuran terdengar lagi, membuatnya tersenyum.

Ia membawa bibirnya untuk mencium kepala Minseok, merasakan betaba halusnya bulu-bulu yang dimiliki istrinya, membawa tangangannya yang lain untuk melingkar di tubuh gumiho, memeluknya.

Matanya menangkap sepasang telinga Minseok yang bergerak-gerak, dan ia langsung penasaran.

Apakah efeknya akan sama? Ia tersenyum jahil, kemudian membawa bibirnya ke telinga Minseok yang runcing.

Menggigitnya tiba-tiba, menciptakan dengkingan pelan dari yang lain, membuatnya terkekeh.

Masih sama

Tubuh istrinya bergerak risau, tapi ia tak ingin melepaskannya, ia terus menggigiti telinga yang lain berkali-kali, menyebabkan lenguhan terdengar mengisi malam.

Berbahaya, ia bisa saja kelepasan, jadi ia melepaskan Minseok dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"baiklah, kau tahu aku orang yang tahan dengan dingin, tapi kalau terus-terusan disini aku bisa mati beku" dia mendapat ciuman di bibirnya, isyarat bahwa istrinya mengerti apa yang di katakannya.

"kalau begitu aku akan menunggu mu dirumah" ia balas mencium yang lain. "apa kau mau kubuatkan coklat hangat?" ciuman lain ia terima, kali ini lebih lama dan ia menyukainya.

"baiklah, aku akan menunggumu" ucapnya sembari merengkuh tubuh yang lain dan menyelipkan kecup diatas kepalanya.

"jangan lama-lama ya" ia melepasnya "aku merindukanmu" bisiknya di dekat telinga yang lain main-main, membuat sebuah dorongan pelan hinggap di perutnya karena Minseok, dan ia terkekeh pelan. Tahu kalau ia telah diusir.

"baik-baik" ia mengalah, membawa kakinya mundur menyerah, membalikkan badannya dan membawa langkahnya untuk pergi. Tapi otaknya yang jahil itu seperti tak mengenal kata berhenti untuk menggoda si gumiho, jadi ia kembali berbalik.

"ngomong-ngomong, sekalipun kau berwujud gumiho" senyumnya melebar "kau masih tampak seksi"

Mata biru istrinya melebar.

Dan ia menyeringai,

Oohohohohohoho

* * *

Setelah Ia memindahkan anak-anak ke kamar mereka masing-masing dan menyelimutinya dengan benar, ia berakhir dengan menghidupkan TV dan dua buah coklat hangat diatas mejanya. Menunggu Minseok pulang dengan sabar. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dinding dan sekali-dua kali ia menguap karena mengantuk, matanya yang memberat membuatnya terpejam.

Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, ia mendengar suara pintu yang tergeser dan ia terbangun. Mendapati Minseok tersenyum padanya, lelaki itu menutup pintu sebelum mendekatinya dan mencium kelopak matanya sayang.

"coklatnya dingin" ucapnya serak "mau ku buatkan lagi?"

"tidak perlu, aku menyukainya" kemudian coklat itu di minumnya sampai habis "kau sudah mengantuk, ayo tidur" ajaknya sembari mematikan TV. Menggandengnya masuk kamar, lalu melepaskan mantelnya untuk ia pasang di sebuah hangar, dan berjalan keluar untuk menjemurnya di ruang tengah tidak jauh dari penghangat ruangan.

Saat Minseok kembali, ia sudah selesai memasang kasur dan ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya disana, kemudian diikuti oleh Minseok yang merebahkan tubuh disampingnya. Ia memiringkan tubuh kearah Minseok dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Menghela tubuh Minseok mendekat dan memeluknya.

"kau tidak ingin menanyakan apapun?" tanya Minseok, mendongak menatapnya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap pada mata bening dihadapannya "aku ingin, tapi ini sudah larut malam"

Kemudian ia mengecup puncak kepala yang lain "lagi pula aku menginginkan yang lain" lanjutnya.

Tubuh Minseok menegang, tapi ia tahu istrinya itu tak akan menolaknya. Jadi ia mulai menggigit telinga si mungil dengan pelan beberapa kali, menyebabkan lenguhan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tangannya merambat turun ke pinggang yang lain, melepas kaitan celana dan menurunkan karet boxer di bawah sana, meraba kulit yang terasa di telapak tangannya.

Mendengar nafas mereka saling memburu.

Ia membawa tubuhnya menindih Minseok dan bibirnya turun ke batang leher Minseok, mengecup dan menjilat seluruh sisinya sebelum berpindah ke perpotongan lehernya, kedua tangannya bekerja menurunkan celana Minseok di bawah sana. Lalu ia membawa tubuhnya turun, merambat masuk kedalam selimut, meninggalkan Minseok yang berwajah merah dengan mata yang terpejam dan mulut yang terbuka.

Tangannya merambat ke paha-paha yang putih dan mulus, merabanya sembari melepaskan kain yang ada di sana, bibirnya menyusuri lekuk kaki sampai paha dalamnya, menjilat dan menggigitnya meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulitnya yang putih. Kemudian mengendus kejantanan yang mengacung tegak di hadapannya, menjilatinya hingga basah dan mengeluarkan precum, lalu melahapnya tanpa aba-aba, memberikan hisapan hingga tubuh Minseok menegang dan mendesah. Mengulumnya naik dan turun membuat kaki-kaki dan tubuh Minseok bergerak gelisah.

"Dae-yahh…" erangnya

"tekuk kakimu" perintahnya

Saat perintah itu di turuti, ia dapat melihat kerutan yang berkedut dengan warna pink. "lebarkan sedikit, sayang"

Kaki itu kemudian terbuka lebih lebar dan ia membawa kepalanya ke sela pipi pantat yang bulat dan kenyal di bawahnya.

Membawa bibirnya mengecup dan menjilat kerutan itu sampai basah. Sekali dua kali ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam sana dan berhasil memancing desahan Minseok. Salah satu tangannya bekerja untuk melepaskan celananya, tidak adil jika hanya Minseok yang telanjang sementara ia tidak. Minseok pernah menyuarakan protes tentang itu. Ketika kaki-kakinya telah terbebas, tangannya berganti untuk melepas sweaternya, membuatnya melepaskan Minseok untuk waktu sebentar sebelum kemudian menindihnya kembali dan menyingkap sweater merah yang di pakai Minseok.

Meraba perutnya sambil mencium dan menggigitnya pelan, kembali menciptakan lenguhan dari yang lain.

Merambat keatas hingga sampai pada dua puncaknya yang menegang, ia meraupnya dengan mulutnya, mengulumnya sementara tangannya yang lain meremas dada kiri Minseok

"Ohh"

Tubuh mereka berpeluh, dan Jongdae tahu ia sudah tak sabar, nafsu sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya ketika Jongdae menempatkan kejantanannya di depan liang Minseok dan memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakan.

Membuat tubuh Minseok mengejang.

"Ah"

Kain terakhir di tubuh Minseok ia lepas, kemudian mencumbu leher dan bahunya bergantian, sebelum kemudian mencium bibir Minseok dan melesakkan lidahnya disana, membuat Minseok merangkulkan tangan di lehernya.

Mengerang, Jongdae membawa tubuhnya bergerak pelan, keluar masuk di liang sempit istri mungilnya.

"hahh… ahh…hh…"

"hh…"

Terengah, ia membawa temponya lebih cepat dengan tenaga yang meningkat, menghujam dengan keras.

"Ah… ahh… Dae-yahh" tubuh Minseok melengkung.

 _Disana,_ dan Kim Jongdae semakin meliar

"AH…Ah… Ngh… ahh… ahh…"

Jongdae membawa bibirnya mencium pucak di bawahnya tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya, menggigitnya hingga mengerang. Membuat liangnya mengetat karena rangsangan yang tiba-tiba.

"Dae-yahh"

Jongdae tahu pria mungilnya akan segera sampai, dan ia mempercepat gerakannya untuk menghujam prostat Minseok tanpa ampun.

"Dae-yah… Dae-ahh…"

"sebentar sayang"

Kecepatan itu menjadi lebih brutal, dan saat perut mereka seperti dipelintir, dalam tiga kali tusukan, mereka datang bersamaan.

Jongdae mengecup pelipis Minseok yang tampak kelelahan di bawahnya, sebelum kemudian ia menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dan membawa Minseok kepelukannya.

Nafas mereka masih terengah.

Jongdae membenarkan letak selimut di tubuh mereka dan mengecup surai hitamnya sayang

"selamat malam" ucapnya

"selamat pagi" ucapan Minseok, membuatnya terkekeh.

"benar, ayo tidur sebentar sebelum anak-anak bangun"

"hmm…" Minseok mengguman sambil menyamankan tubuhnya di tubuh Jongdae.

Dan mereka berusaha tidur agar esok hari mereka tidak bangun kesiangan, dan agar anak-anak tidak memergoki mereka yang telanjang.

Rencana yang bagus.

.

END

* * *

Halooooooo

Kkkk

Maaf ini nggak maksimal…

Dan,

No sequel ya, saya nggak mampu *nyengir

Lalu, sekali lagi, terima kasih atas dukungannyaaaaaaaaaa :D

*bow


End file.
